Shall We Dance?
by OnTheStage
Summary: Brittas Empire TimGavinGavin's having trouble keeping his nerves under control at the staff dance.


**Fandom: **Brittas Empire  
**Characters: **Tim/Gavin, Mr Brittas  
**Word Count: **1077  
**Summary: **Gavin struggles to control his nerves at the staff dance.  
**Author's Notes: **...Just 'cause they're so cute )

The hall was filled with content couples, all eagerly anticipating the beginning of the dance. Gavin glanced round the room observing silently, growing more uncomfortable with each passing second.

"Welcome, welcome to each and every one of you," the voice of Mr Brittas came piercing through the speakers silencing the room, "I can't begin to tell you how wonderful it is to have you all here, to see so many happy, smiling couples here tonight." A few awkward smiles were the only response received, as they waited patiently for the welcome speech to finish.

"Hey," The sound of Mr Brittas' voice faded as Tim appeared by Gavin's side, "I got you a drink." Gavin smiled as he took a sip, hoping the alcohol would help calm his nerves.

The evening passed successfully and smoothly, excluding the occasional 'hiccup' caused by Mr Brittas, but that was to be expected.

Gavin was becoming increasinly nervous, every look, every glance from Tim unsettling him further.

"Are you alright Gavin?" Tim's voice startled him into reality as he fumbled around in his pockets searching for a lighter.

"Um, yes, fine, I just.. I just need some air.." he stuttered, walking briskly out into the cool, dark night, immediately lighting a cigarrette wishing the night would end quickly. He sighed as he heard footsteps behind him following him outside.

"Gavin! Hey Gavin, what's wrong? You've been acting strange all night." Tim asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something obviously is, you haven't been happy since we got he-"

"I'm fine!" Gavin snapped, shocking them both into silence. He sat down heavily on a nearby wall, trembling in a mixture of nerves and cold. Tim lowered himself cautiously next to him, wrapping an arm round his waist to help calm him. He pulled back however when he felt Gavin tense at his touch.

"It's me, isn't it?" Tim asked, barely louder than a whisper.

"What?"

"You're unhappy because of me." Gavin felt his chest tighten as he saw the fear in his lover's eyes, the pain so clear in his expression.

"No," he said firmly, "No." He confirmed, hoping his voice sounded stronger than he felt as he put out the forgotten cigarrette.

"Then what? Why have you been avoiding me all evening?" Tim's voice began to raise as he felt the anger rise inside him, "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me incase people might get the wrong, or should I say right, idea?!" Gavin's eyes widened in shock at seeing Tim so angry. Sure, they'd had their fair share of arguments before, but Gavin had never seen Tim this worked up. "Are you ashamed of who you are? Who I am? Who WE are?!" Tim was screaming at him now, all the anger, frustration, jealousy and fear built up over the past few years spilling out in a few moments.

"No I am NOT!!" Gavin yelled at his fuming boyfriend, "Do you REALLY want to know what's been going on tonight?"

"Of course I do." Tim replied flatly.

Gavin said nothing for a moment, staring into Tim's eyes, allowing himself to calm down.

"Well?" Tim was getting impatient, Gavin knew it was now or never.

He took Tim's hand and lead him firmly back into the busy hall, pushing past the various couples, ignoring the looks of surprise he received. He reached the stage at the far end where Mr Brittas was preparing to bring the evening to an end, "Wait there," he ordered Tim at the bottom of the steps as he went onto the stage. He grabbed hold of the microphone seconds before Mr Brittas was able to, although the stern look pointed his way was the last of his worries at that moment.

Gavin cleared his throat before speaking, "Excuse me everyone," he began, "Um, could I please have your attention?" He felt the nerves beginning to take over again, public speaking was never one of his strong points. He cleared his throat again. "I, um, I have an announcement I'd like to make." He glanced round the room, trying to distract himself from the eyes all staring his way.

"Get a move on Gavin, we don't have time for this."

"Yes, Mr Brittas," He stuttered, "The announcement, well, you see, I'm not really sure how to put this, but," He faltered, unsure of how to continue. He caught sight of Tim waiting at the bottom of the stairs, looking more confused than angry, and seeing him standing there gave him the courage he needed.

"Tim, could you come here a second?" He asked, suddenly free of any nerves as Tim walked slowly onto the stage.

"Timmy, I know.. I know I haven't been the nicest of people lately, and.. And I wanted to apologise," Tim's confusion grew as he tried to figure out why Gavin would apologise infront of so many people. Yet he remained silent as Gavin continued, "and, you see, there's something else too."

Gavin took a step back, putting his free hand in his pocket as he went down on one knee, "Timothy Whistler, will you marry me?"

Tim gasped along with the crowd as Gavin pulled a small box from his pocket revealing a sparkling ring. His eyes filled with tears as he nodded, "Yes," he managed to say between the tears, "Of course I will."

Gavin jumped up, pulling his lover into a tight embrace as cheers erupted around them. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just holding eachother, both fighting back the tears of joy that threatened to take over.

When they eventually pulled away, Gavin placed a gentle kiss to Tim's nose, looking out at the crowd below them.

"Hey, Tim," he whispered, "Look." He nodded in the direction of Mr Brittas, standing shocked at the other side of the stage, "You ever seen Brittas speechless before?" He laughed as he pulled Tim back into a hug, the noises of the crowds fading into the background until they became virtually invisible.

"I love you Tim," Gavin whispered, giving in to the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks, the relief washing over him as the reality set in, the fact Tim had said 'yes' only just sinking in.

"I love you too Gavin," came the muffled reply, as they held eachother closer, both reluctant to let the other go, wanting to hold on forever.


End file.
